Panorama de ForeverRobsessed - Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: OS - Un simple travail se transforme en beaucoup plus pour Angela Weber quand elle a l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil sur la vie et l'amour que partagent Bella et Edward Cullen.
Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

 **C'est ForeverRobsessed qui a écrit cet OS**

Merci à elle de nous avoir donné l'autorisation de le traduire.

 _Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Zveka et elle voulait nous faire un petit cadeau en nous proposant cette petite histoire, nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira, elle est d'un genre différent c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a attiré._

* * *

 **PANORAMA**

Je me garai devant une magnifique maison blanche, vérifiai l'adresse et sortis. La maison était entourée par un jardin. De grands chênes bordaient la propriété, ils portaient des feuilles dans de délicieuses nuances de jaune, d'ocre, d'orange et de beige, un mélange que seule Mère Nature pouvait créer. Ce spectacle amena un sourire involontaire sur mon visage. Pendant un moment j'oubliai tous mes combats – les batailles de ce matin, la nuit dernière et le jour d'avant – et je me perdis dans l'odeur de la terre et l'air de l'automne.

Mon moment de paix ne fut pas très long. Je n'étais pas ici pour communier avec la nature après tout. J'étais ici pour travailler. Deux voitures entrèrent dans l'allée et j'en saluai les occupants. Ensemble nous montâmes les trois marches qui menaient au porche et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte.

Quelques secondes après que j'aie frappé, je fus saluée par une femme avec des cheveux noirs hérissés et les yeux les plus verts que j'aie jamais vus.

Alice Cullen-Whitlock.

Elle était petite mais elle pouvait être extrêmement autoritaire quand elle voulait ou si la situation le demandait. Je savais cela parce que j'avais eu l'opportunité de travailler plusieurs fois avec elle dans les mois passés, depuis que j'avais été choisie pour un stage dans le département des médias de sa société. Heureusement elle avait semblé m'apprécier depuis ma première mission quand je l'avais assistée et elle me traitait toujours gentiment et avec reconnaissance. En retour je mettais mon cœur et mon âme dans le travail.

"Angela, salut!" m'accueillit-elle avec un sourire. "Entre donc."

"Bonjour Alice."

Et oui, je faisais partie du groupe qui était autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom. Je l'avais célébré avec le champagne le jour où elle m'avait accordé ce privilège.

 _Champagne et Tyler… ça avait été une bonne soirée._

En secouant la tête, je chassai cette pensée.

Notre groupe composé de cinq personnes, entra dans la maison, qui était je le réalisais, aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Un escalier en spirale à notre droite menait à l'étage. Nous avançâmes en trainant les pieds, suivant Alice dans le salon. Il y avait des canapés moelleux autour d'une table ancienne en bois de rose et un téléviseur à écran plat de cinquante-cinq pouces accroché au mur. A ma droite il y avait une grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin avec un fauteuil confortable qui semblait être dédié à la lecture. De petits bibelots trônaient sur les étagères et les tables et un arrangement de cadres photographiques avait été accroché au mur. Simplement en regardant la façon attentive et créative avec laquelle ils avaient été disposés je pouvais dire qu'ils signifiaient beaucoup pour le propriétaire des lieux.

Comme je le disais, tout cela était très beau.

Cependant le point culminant était une énorme citrouille sculptée qui semblait avoir une place de choix sur une autre table. J'aurai désiré en examiner la conception mais elle était tournée dans l'autre direction.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns entra, souriante et elle tendit sa main vers moi. "Bonjour, vous devez être Angela. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer. Je suis Bella Cullen."

Elle avait la voix douce et un comportement chaleureux qui me mit immédiatement à l'aise. "C'est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi Mme Cullen."

Elle rit. "S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Bella. J'ai deux ans de moins que votre patronne, ici," taquina-t-elle en poussant Alice qui la poussa à son tour. Nous regardâmes avec fascination et bouche bée cette femme qui était très autoritaire, avoir une interaction ludique avec sa belle-sœur.

Je suppose qu'il était stupide de supposer que le comportement d'Alice avec sa famille serait le même que celui qu'elle adoptait dans le milieu professionnel. Pourtant c'était un peu déconcertant de la voir si détendue et à l'aise.

C'était un peu comme quand vous étiez à l'école primaire. Vous ne pouvez jamais imaginer vos profs avoir une vie différente à l'extérieur de leur salle de classe. Leur image reste gravée dans nos petits esprits pour toujours, jupe crayon, chemisier et gilet. L'idée de dos nu et de mini-jupe contre celle d'un gars tatoué… Ouais, ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit.

"Merci de faire ça!" C'est ainsi que Bella s'adressa à nous. "Je suis sûre que vous aviez de meilleurs projets pour Halloween mais si Alice est seulement à moitié aussi insistante avec vous qu'avec moi, je peux imaginer que vous n'avez pas eu le choix en la matière…" Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et nous rîmes mais pas franchement.

Parce que ce dont Mme Cullen… Bella ne semblait pas se rendre compte - ou avait choisi d'ignorer - c'était qu'Alice Cullen-Whitlock était une force irrépressible de la nature quand elle voulait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas à insister. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'ordonner et il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen de lui refuser.

Bella fit un pas en avant pour se présenter à mon équipe du jour – Mike notre caméraman et ses trois assistants, Jessica, Lauren et Eric.

Je regardai, à la fois amusée et irritée, combien de temps Mike tint la main de Bella - un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer," dit-il avec ce qu'il considérait comme son plus charmant sourire mais en toute honnêteté ça me donna juste envie de le frapper à l'estomac. A quarante ans il se considérait comme un Lothaire et je ne l'aurais jamais choisi pour ce travail mais mis à part Tyler c'était le meilleur caméraman que nous ayons.

Et Tyler n'était définitivement pas disponible aujourd'hui.

Jessica et Laurent dirent bonjour. "Ça nous ne dérange pas du tout. Nous sommes toujours là quand c'est Alice qui nous le demande."

Oui, ces deux garces étaient les plus grandes lécheuses de bottes que j'avais eu la malchance de rencontrer.

Je soupirai.

Je ressemblais à une garce. Je ne suis pas toujours sur le sentier de la guerre contre tout le monde. J'avais sûrement eu une mauvaise journée.

" _Peux-tu arrêter de me harceler une putain de minute? Je me sens comme si tu ne faisais que ça ces derniers jours. Tu oublies que c'est toi qui as voulu cela, Angela. C'était ta décision pas la mienne." La voix de Tyler résonnait dans ma tête._

Non pas maintenant.

Je ne pouvais pas penser à Tyler alors que j'avais un travail à faire.

Mike et son équipe suivirent Alice alors qu'elle les faisait visiter la maison décidant quelles pièces, quels angles, etc. ils voulaient utiliser pour filmer.

Bella m'invita sur le canapé et pris un siège à côté de moi. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à lâcher cette citrouille qui trônait fièrement. Bella suivit mon regard et sourit tendrement.

"Donc, de quelles traditions familiales avons-nous réussi à vous éloigner?" demanda Bella.

"Je suis désolée?"

"Que fait votre famille pour Halloween?"

"Euh…" hésitai-je.

La vérité c'était qu'à moment donné les festivités avaient été une partie intégrante de la maison Weber. Maman cherchait les meilleures recettes dans les livres de Grand-mère et les utilisait pour confectionner un repas généreux.

Ça avait changé, lentement, progressivement quand mon frère puis ma sœur et enfin moi, étions partis les uns après les autres pour l'université ou le travail.

Un autre facteur avait contribué à ce changement… la nouvelle passion de maman.

Oui, j'étais une de ces personnes totalement ignorante quand il s'agit de fan fiction. Jusqu'à ce que maman ait lu les livres de _Twilight_ , vu les films, plusieurs fois, et se soit extasiée pratiquement sur ce gars vampire qui scintillait et était ensuite devenue accro à beaucoup d'histoires qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les originales.

Je veux dire un gars qui scintille? De _partout?_

 _Sérieusement?_

Et combien de fois peut-on lire des histoires concernant les mêmes personnages, encore et encore?

J'avais dû mal à le comprendre.

Mais c'était extrêmement important pour elle. Voilà pourquoi mes parents étaient actuellement de l'autre côté du pays où elle avait assisté la semaine dernière à un congrès concernant 'ce monde'. Apparemment des centaines d'autres femmes, qui étaient aussi folles de cette série, comme elle, sinon plus, seraient là. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle y allait. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était une célébrité dans ce monde et qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser passer une chance de voir _'ses fans'_.

C'était un testament d'amour de la part de mon père qui n'avait même pas hésité quand elle lui avait proposé d'y aller avec elle.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir expliquer tout cela à Bella et repartir en gardant ma réputation intacte.

Alors je dis simplement, "Nous ne sommes pas très 'Halloween'."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Vraiment?"

"Oui, je veux dire ma famille est plus Noël et Thanksgiving mais Halloween pas trop. Il n'y a plus de petits dans notre famille. Peut-être que s'il y en avait ce serait différent."

"Oui ça peut se comprendre." Elle s'arrêta une seconde et sourit timidement. "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. C'est simplement que, Halloween a toujours été très important pour mon mari et moi. Et c'est un peu difficile d'imaginer de ne pas le célébrer. Je ne vous ai pas froissée au moins, si? Parce que je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire."

Je rigolai. "Non ne vous inquiétez pas. Et j'aimerai beaucoup entendre vos histoires d'Halloween. C'est pourquoi je suis ici après tout…"

Bella retint son souffle avec une expression devenue craintive. "Oui l'interview. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ces choses se font et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ici."

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter à ce sujet," dit Alice en revenant avec tout le groupe. Avec un mouvement de la main, elle montra à Mike où installer son équipement et il alla s'en occuper rapidement avec les autres.

Alice s'assit près de Bella de l'autre côté du canapé et lui prit la main. "Ça fait un bon moment que tu attends ce jour, chérie. Comme nous tous. C'est mon cadeau pour Edward et toi maintenant qu'il rentre à la maison. Crois–moi tu ne veux pas manquer un seul moment de cette journée et mon équipe va s'assurer que tu ne le fasses pas. C'est comme quand tu organises une fête. Tu prévois tout dans les moindres détails pour que ce soit parfait, tu vérifies, revérifies, supervises, te mêles à la foule mais tu n'as pas ce sentiment de satisfaction et de plaisir jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité parte de la maison en étant heureux puis tu repasses l'événement entier dans tes souvenirs. Tu vas être stressée aujourd'hui, je sais. Mais c'est pour demain quand Edward aura eu une bonne nuit de sommeil chez lui, pour que vous puissiez vous reposer, vous détendre et regarder la vidéo. Vous pourrez revivre tous vos souvenirs heureux et ce jour sera très important pour le reste de votre vie."

Je regardai, très touchée, Bella essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. "Ça a l'air de ressembler au paradis," murmura-t-elle et elle prit Alice dans son étreinte. "Merci."

Je me levai pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mike m'expliqua ce qu'ils avaient décidé avec Alice et je le notai dans ma tête pendant que Jess, Lauren et Eric mettaient les lumières en place.

Mes oreilles furent attirées lorsque j'entendis Alice prononcer mon nom. "Angela est l'une des stagiaires les plus prometteuses avec lesquelles j'ai travaillé. Elle aura résumé votre vie entière en un rien te temps, tu verras."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement à la louange d'Alice. Eric m'examina avec un sourire et articula : "Il n'y a plus qu'à…!" D'un autre côté je pouvais sentir les regards furieux des méchantes jumelles derrière ma tête.

 _Pfft comme si ça m'importait!_

 _Alice Cullen-Whitlock avait juste dit 'prometteuse'._

 _Malgré son début merdique cette journée allait sûrement être bonne._

 _Maintenant, si tout le reste pouvait se mettre en place aussi facilement…_

"Pouvons-nous commencer?" demanda Alice en me faisant signe. "Angela, je te laisse gérer tout ça. Il faut que j'aille au bureau pour une vidéo conférence avec Denalis, je pourrai être de retour vers quatre heures. Il faut que ce soit parfait. Il faut que je sache que tu as bien compris ça."

"Oui Alice. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber."

Elle hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Bella avant de partir.

"D'accord, faisons ça," dit Bella nerveusement après que Mike nous ait donné les instructions pour nous asseoir.

"Détendez-vous Bella," dis-je doucement. "Nous ne passons pas en direct à la télé. C'est une vidéo pour votre famille. Quelque chose qui va vous aider à vous souvenir de ce jour aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez."

"Oui, je sais que vous avez raison mais je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant." Elle regarda la caméra d'un air inquiet.

"Oubliez la caméra. Oubliez même que nous sommes ici. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Ils sont très bons dans leur travail et ils travaillent avec vous. Il n'y a que nous deux ici, je suis votre amie et je vais vous poser des questions sur comment vous avez rencontré l'amour de votre vie. Vous me le direz pas vrai? Vous pouvez le faire," l'encourageai-je.

Finalement son expression se détendit et elle sourit. "D'accord. Faisons ça."

"Alors nous allons commencer par moi entrant dans la maison et vous présentant et après ça nous aurons cette conversation. Prêt Mike?" Il leva ses pouces pour toute réponse.

"Alors nous faisons ça d'abord?" me demanda Bella.

"Non, nous ferons ça après mais nous le mettrons au début du film. Je vous poserai des questions pour le début mais nous verrons si nous les gardons ou pas. Finissons et après vous pourrez-vous détendre. Prêts?

Bella fit un signe de tête.

Mike me donna le signal qu'il tournait et donc nous commençâmes.

"Dites-moi ce qu'il va arriver aujourd'hui."

"Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui c'est le jour où mon mari, le Major Edward Cullen rentre d'Afghanistan."

"Comment est-ce Bella?"

"C'est…" Elle fit une pause cherchant probablement le bon mot. "C'est absolument surréaliste. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a neuf mois et je peux à peine croire que dans quelques heures il sera à la maison. Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire la multitude de sentiments qui coulent dans mon corps depuis hier, quand nous avons reçu la nouvelle de son retour. J'ai regardé le téléphone et vu l'indicatif de la zone et mon cœur… mon cœur a commencé à taper dans ma poitrine, en menaçant d'éclater. Alors j'ai entendu sa voix et je…" Elle ferma les yeux et soupira en souriant mélancoliquement. "J'ai entendu sa voix et j'ai pleuré. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Cela faisait trois mois que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix."

J'étouffai un halètement. "Vous ne lui aviez pas parlé depuis trois mois?"

"Non," murmura-t-elle et sa voix s'étrangla. Elle se racla la gorge. "Non c'était le blackout pour son unité. Il y avait un problème ils ont dû changer d'endroit, alors plus de contact." En voyant mon air surpris, elle expliqua. "Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à communiquer avec leur famille de quelle façon que ce soit pour des raisons de sécurité. On ne savait pas où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, comment ils allaient… rien."

"C'est assez effrayant." Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que ça faisait… ne pas avoir d'information sur mon amour qui plus est en zone de guerre.

"C'est absolument terrifiant. Chaque jour quand je me réveillais, je voyais le lit vide à côté de moi, la place vide à la table, les nouvelles chaines qu'il aime, ses vêtements rangés dans le placard… chaque simple chose, chaque simple moment était un rappel qu'il n'était pas là, avec moi." Son regard se perdit, ne fixant rien mais je supposais qu'elle était partie dans ses souvenirs des mois qu'elle avait dus passer sans son mari.

"Comment avez-vous supporté ça?"

Revenant à moi, Bella sourit un peu. "J'ai un bon réseau de soutien entre ma famille et mes amis. Et le groupe des épouses de militaires est une bénédiction absolue. Il n'y a que ces gens, qui ont traversé exactement ce que vous viviez, qui peuvent comprendre. Les autres, même si leurs intentions sont bonnes peuvent parfois offrir leur sympathie mais ce n'est jamais pareil. Ecouter les histoires des autres… qui ont subi une séparation et sont ressortis plus forts. Oui, passer du temps avec ces couples a été la meilleure thérapie pour moi."

J'étais époustouflée par le courage absolu et la résistance de cette femme devant moi, et de toutes les autres – des soldats et leurs familles qui sacrifiaient toute leur vie pour la sécurité de leur pays et de ses citoyens. Je regardai Bella essuyer discrètement ses larmes et je pris ça comme un indice pour passer à des choses plus légères.

"Bon, allons vers des sujets plus agréables. Aujourd'hui est supposé être un jour heureux après tout. Dites-moi comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?"

"Bien, nous étions dans le même établissement. J'étais la nouvelle qui arrivait en avant-dernière année." Un sourire affectueux s'étendit sur son visage.

"Avez-vous trébuché et il vous a rattrapé, vous a aidé à vous relever et à ramasser vos livres?" Je ne réalisais que je l'avais dit à haute voix qu'en regardant le visage de Bella.

"Euh non," rit-elle sottement. "Cela aurait été plus simple. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble officiellement après la fête d'Halloween qui avait lieu chez un sportif stupide. J'y suis allée avec lui d'ailleurs." Ma bouche fit un O de surprise. "Quoi? J'étais la nouvelle, je ne savais pas exactement combien il pouvait être stupide… ou louche."

"Louche?"

"Ouaip, il a essayé de me peloter. Devinez qui m'a sauvée?"

"Un certain M. Cullen?"

"C'est bien ça." Elle sourit et nous nous tapâmes dans la main, rigolant comme des collégiennes partageant des potins. "Avant la fête je l'avais vu au lycée, bien sûr, mais il était du type renfermé, vous savez? Ceux qui par leur attitude font que les autres restent à distance?"

"Oui." Je connaissais très bien de ce genre de personnes. Garder les autres à distance… C'était la devise de Tyler.

Bella ne remarqua pas ma distraction et j'en étais reconnaissante. "Alors, ouais… cet idiot de sportif était beaucoup trop près à mon goût, Edward l'a remis à sa place et m'a proposé de me ramener à la maison. Il y a juste eu un petit problème. Moi." Elle rit en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi? Que vouliez-vous faire?"

"Je voulais donner une leçon à cet abruti. Il m'avait passablement énervée et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de le taper même quand Edward l'a éloigné. Il pensait que j'allais arrêter après quelques coups mais je continuais et continuais jusqu'au moment où Edward m'a emmenée avec lui." Elle rit à nouveau et je m'y mis aussi imaginant volontiers toute cette scène.

" _Waouh Mohammed Ali! Assez! Tu vas le tuer!"_ dit Bella en essayant d'imiter une voix masculine. "Ça a été la première phrase qu'il m'a dite…"

"Très romantique," plaisantai-je et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

"Oui c'était Halloween pas la St Valentin! Je pense qu'il avait raison."

"Quand vous vous mettez dans cet état…"

"Je tremblais et haletais de rage même après qu'il m'ait éloignée de lui. Edward réalisa qu'il fallait que je dépense toute cette adrénaline que j'avais dans le corps alors…"

J'étais assise tout au bord de mon siège. Le sourire nostalgique de Bella me rendit extrêmement curieuse sur ce que fit Edward pour calmer la fille en colère quand un son strident retentit…

Le bruit des pleurs d'un bébé.

Bella regarda le moniteur de bébé puis l'horloge et rit. "C'est bien la fille de son père. Toujours à l'heure. Je suis désolée pouvons-nous faire une pause? Je dois nourrir ma fille."

"Oui bien sûr."

"J'ai laissé une collation sur le comptoir de la cuisine et il y a des jus de fruits dans le frigo. Je vous en prie faites comme chez vous, je reviens bientôt." Elle sourit et partit dans le couloir.

Mike suggéra que nous finissions quelques prises qui serviraient à l'introduction et nous fûmes d'accord, nous continuâmes. Une fois fait, la petite foule se dirigea vers la cuisine pour grignoter. Je les rejoignis mais pris seulement un verre d'eau, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de manger.

Ensuite je m'éloignai quelques minutes et me promenai dans le grand jardin, admirant la splendeur des couleurs éclatantes de la nature quand mon téléphone sonna, me faisant perdre toute la tranquillité que j'avais trouvée.

Je regardai l'écran.

 _Tyler._

J'ignorai l'appel une première fois et je rentrai à l'intérieur pour voir si Bella était prête. J'étais dans l'entrée quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau alors je répondis en entrant dans la première pièce que je trouvai.

"Quoi?" aboyai-je. Je ne regardai pas à l'intérieur, je me tournai vers la porte et la refermai.

"Oh c'est comme ça que tu réponds au téléphone maintenant?" Sa voix était acerbe, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

Je comptais jusqu'à dix et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tyler? Je travaille là."

"Je le sais ça. Je n'aurai pas appelé si ce n'était pas important," marmonna-t-il.

"Alors quoi?" J'essayai vraiment d'être patiente mais ses mots plus tôt dans la matinée résonnaient encore clairement dans ma tête et la colère qu'ils avaient induite ne laissait guère de place à la patience.

"Mon dossier bleu… celui avec les photographies pour le reportage sur la vie sauvage… où est-il?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Tu es sûre?" demanda-t-il, et son ton moqueur m'énerva encore plus.

"Oui Tyler j'en suis sûre, putain! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si condescendant."

"Je ne suis pas condescendant," dit-il. "Je dis juste que c'est déjà arrivé, tu as rangé mes affaires sans me demander et je voulais être absolument sûr que tu ne l'avais pas fait une fois encore."

"Changer les choses de place sans te le demander? Je suis chez moi au cas où tu aurais oublié. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour ranger!"

Tyler grogna. Je ne dis rien attendant qu'il parle le premier.

"Angela," murmura-t-il après un moment de silence tendu. "Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ce matin. S'il te plait je ne veux plus me bagarrer."

Sa colère, son irritation… Je pouvais tout encaisser. Mais au moment où il a renoncé à sa provocation je sentis les larmes se former dans mes yeux.

"Comme je viens de te le dire je n'ai pas touché ton dossier. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Ce que je sais c'est que quand tu reviens du travail et que tu es de mauvaise humeur, comme hier soir, tu vas directement à la cuisine et tu fouilles dans les placards. Et si tu as quelque chose entre les mains à ce moment-là, habituellement tu le poses sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce que je le ramène dans le bureau. Je te suggère d'aller voir là-bas."

"Merci," dit-il et je raccrochai immédiatement.

Mes yeux restèrent fermés pendant quelques secondes et s'ouvrirent immédiatement quand j'entendis un gazouillis de bébé.

 _Oh merde._

Lentement, redoutant chaque seconde je me retournai pour faire face à la pièce où sur l'immense lit était assise Bella, arrangeant sa chemise d'une main et tenant sa fille dans le creux de son autre bras.

"Je, je... " bégayai-je, stupéfaite et horrifiée d'avoir eu cette conversation personnelle, mortifiante, face à la belle-sœur de ma chef.

 _Alors qu'elle nourrissait sa fille!_

Je priai pour que la terre s'ouvre et me fasse disparaitre mais à ce moment je ne m'attendais même pas à une telle faveur.

"Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû entendre ça," m'étranglai-je avec une boule dans ma gorge. "Je n'ai même pas regardé s'il y avait quelqu'un ici."

"Ça me parait évident," dit Bella en se levant et en tenant le bébé sur son épaule, lui tapotant doucement le dos.

"Je suis désolée, Bella, je vous en prie…"

"Tout va bien. Evidemment c'était… eh bien… une conversation _intense_ mais vous ne me devez aucune explication," me dit-elle. Sa voix était aussi chaude et douce et gentille qu'elle l'avait été auparavant et une immense vague de soulagement s'empara de moi. Je dus faire un effort pour me pas m'adosser contre la porte. C'était la dernière chose que je devais faire.

"Je vous remercie." Je secouai la tête une fois. "Ça n'a pas été vraiment très professionnel mais je… simplement merci."

Elle sourit, arrangeant le bébé qui avait apparemment fait son rot. "Détendez-vous Angela, ne vous inquiétez pas."

J'arrivai finalement à lui faire un sourire reconnaissant alors que la dernière tension quittait mon corps.

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions tous réunis dans le salon et cette fois la petite mademoiselle Cullen était sur le canapé. Elle ne dormait pas dans les bras de sa mère mais regardait curieusement autour, les nouvelles personnes qui étaient apparues dans son petit monde.

Jessica et Lauren contemplaient le bébé et pour une fois je devais être d'accord avec elles. La petite était absolument le bébé le plus précieux que j'avais vu. Elle avait la peau rose de porcelaine de sa mère et ses fossettes à ses joues. Elle avait les cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur émeraude chatoyant. Un coup d'œil sur les photos sur le manteau de la cheminé me dit que c'était les mêmes que ceux de son père.

"Alors où en étions-nous?" me demanda-t-elle

"Vous étiez sur le point de tuer quelqu'un à la fête d'Halloween."

"Oh ouais," rigola-t-elle. "Edward a pris ma main, par force, devrais-je ajouter, et m'a emmenée vers la table. Nos copains essayaient de faire un concours de sculpture de citrouille mais une fois que les bières ont été sorties pas besoin d'explication tout le monde est devenu distrait. Edward m'a fait signe vers un fauteuil et pour une raison quelconque, je me suis assise sans discuter. Il m'a donné un couteau et a posé une citrouille devant moi, en a prit une pour lui et a commencé à nettoyer et à creuser. Je l'ai regardé éberluée pendant une minute entière mais il m'a regardé en haussant les sourcils comme pour me dire 'qu'est-ce que tu attends?' et il a continué son travail. J'ai ri encore, incrédule, puis finalement j'ai attrapé le couteau et me suis mise à travailler."

"Et ça a marché?"

"Bien sûr. La colère a fondu lentement pendant que je travaillais à nettoyer l'énorme citrouille puis à réfléchir à ce que je voulais en faire. Pendant que je faisais cela Edward sifflait un air de James Bond et travaillait avec tant de diligence que je suis devenue très curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas me laisser voir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Donc je suis revenue à ma citrouille, me perdant dans cette tâche thérapeutique que Cullen m'avait donnée pour gérer ma colère."

"Alors que faisait-il? " demandai-je avec impatience.

"Quand il a eu fini, il m'a tapé sur l'épaule. Je travaillais toujours sur le visage rieur que je voulais sculpter. Je lui ai fait face et il a tourné sa citrouille vers moi, ses yeux scrutant mon expression. C'était un cœur avec un B au milieu. Quand je l'ai regardé, surprise au-delà de tout mot, il a tendu sa main vers moi. Mon regard allait de sa main tendue à son visage et pour la première fois de la soirée il semblait nerveux. Quand il a fait un petit sourire plein d'espoir, ma main s'est tendue d'elle-même et je l'ai mise dans la sienne. Nous avons souri tous les deux quand il l'a serrée. Nos doigts se sont entrelacés et voilà. Depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quittés."

Je soupirai ou peut-être me pâmait d'admiration, je ne suis pas sûre.

Voilà… voilà à quoi ressemblait le véritable amour. Sans effort, comme pour respirer, une fois que tu as trouvé la bonne personne. C'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu depuis que je suis une petite fille qui rêve d'un prince qui me remettrait sur mes pieds et qui m'entrainerait vers le pays où on est heureux pour toujours.

Tyler est-il le bon gars pour moi? Nous étions ensemble depuis cinq ans à présent et nous avions toujours des disputes concernant des choses sans importance. Ce n'était pas supposé être ainsi n'est-ce pas?

Bella connaissait Edward depuis ce moment où il lui avait tendu sa main. C'était pareil pour mes parents et pour ma sœur Kate et son mari.

 _Tyler avait-il raison? Nous étions-nous précipités? Nous n'étions pas bons pour l'autre?_

"Hey," la voix de Bella, toujours douce me tira de mes pensées. "Vous allez bien?"

Elle me regardait avec inquiétude et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je sentis l'humidité sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai rapidement et me calmai en prenant une grande inspiration.

"Oui je vais bien," dis-je avec un sourire mais je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment convaincant. "Vu la façon dont Edward s'est comporté avec vous, il devait avoir pensé à vous depuis un bon moment."

Heureusement Bella me suivit et continua son histoire. "Je lui ai posé la question mais j'ai évité ce sujet pendant un bon moment. Nous étions ensemble depuis un mois quand il s'est finalement ouvert à moi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait voulu m'inviter dès le premier jour où il m'avait vue mais qu'il s'était retenu."

"Pourquoi?" l'interrompis-je en fronçant les sourcils, j'étais tellement prise par son récit que je n'avais simplement pas pu m'en empêcher.

"A cause de sa décision de rejoindre l'armée. Jusqu'alors il était sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie – servir son pays. Il hésitait à entamer une relation avec moi parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas bien de m'engager avec lui sans savoir exactement ce qui allait se passer ensuite."

"Qu'avez-vous fait?"

Elle sourit en berçant sa fille. "Je lui ai remis les idées en place, voilà ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai expliqué _très clairement_ que je pouvais prendre mes décisions toute seule, contrecarrer toutes ses tentatives malavisées de me quitter pour mon propre bien, que je savais ce que je voulais – être avec lui. Si la vie dans l'armée en faisait partie alors peu importe combien ce serait difficile, je pourrai le gérer. Je lui ai dit que s'il me respectait assez, il devait croire que je pourrais le faire."

"Et quelle a été sa réponse à cela?"

"Eh bien… il m'a serrée fort et m'a embrassée jusqu'à ce que je voie des étoiles. Et bien d'autres choses mais je laisse ça pour votre imagination." Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je ris.

Notre attention fut détournée lorsque nous entendîmes un mignon petit cri. Peut-être était-ce un éternuement. Je ne pouvais pas le dire mais ça paraissait normal puisque Bella ne réagit pas plus.

"Hey bébé!" roucoula-t-elle de cette voix stupide qu'ont toujours les parents avec leurs petits. C'était ce qu'il me semblait en tous cas. "Veux-tu te joindre à la conversation? Tu veux parler à Angela, aussi?"

Une paix inexplicable s'installa dans mon cœur en voyant l'interaction entre la mère et son enfant. A 22 ans avoir un bébé n'était pas ma priorité, au moins pour quelques années mais je mentirai si je disais que l'adorable petite fille babillant dans les bras de Bella ne me faisait pas rêver d'en avoir une aussi un jour.

J'avais toujours pensé avoir beaucoup de respect pour les soldats qui luttaient pour notre pays ainsi que pour leur famille. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais eu la chance et été honorée de rencontrer une telle famille, qui avait dédié des années de sa vie à leur nation. Ça me fit réaliser qu'aucun respect ni aucune gratitude de la part des citoyens n'était suffisante pour compenser leurs sacrifices. Penser à ce que le père de ce bébé avait manqué pendant les deux premiers mois de sa vie me brisait absolument le cœur.

Son père qui allait la rencontrer aujourd'hui pour la première fois.

"Il ne connait pas son prénom il sait juste que nous avons une fille," me dit Bella. "Quand nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir parler quelques minutes hier, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas encore savoir. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit avec lui et dans ses bras." Les traits de Bella reflétaient de la nostalgie tout comme les miens je supposais. " Il est parti deux mois après le début de ma grossesse. Le docteur m'a demandé si je voulais connaitre le sexe quand ça a fait trente semaines mais j'ai refusé. Edward n'était pas là avec moi, il ne saurait pas, alors je ne voulais pas savoir non plus. J'ai décidé que ce serait la surprise. A ce moment-là j'espérais qu'il serait de retour pour l'accouchement…" Elle sourit avec ironie.

"De toute évidence ça n'a pas été le cas. Et puis son unité est passée en mode furtif. Je n'ai rien pu lui faire savoir ni communiquer avec lui pour lui dire que tout s'était bien passé et pas plus que notre fille était arrivée dans ce monde en pleine forme et parfaite."

Bella soupira en hochant la tête. En se penchant elle déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant en riant alors que la petite main potelée venait caresser sa joue.

"Vous m'avez demandé comment j'ai géré la séparation," continua-t-elle en me regardant. "Ma fille. Elle a été mon plus grand et important soutien. Je lui ai parlé tous les jours même quand elle était encore dans mon ventre, lui disant combien je les aimais elle et son papa, combien je ne pouvais plus attendre qu'elle soit là, combien son père était fort, luttant pour l'honneur de son pays à l'étranger. Elle me calmait comme rien d'autre ne pouvait le faire." Je regardai ravalant mes larmes alors que la maman fière soulevait son enfant face à son visage. "Et après qu'elle soit née, chaque fois qu'Edward me manquait tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de la regarder dans les yeux et je le voyais. Mon Emma ma donnée la foi, elle m'a donnée l'espoir qu'il rentrerait. Il le fallait. Après tout, il a quelqu'un de très important à rencontrer, n'est-ce pas?" roucoula-t-elle et Emma poussa un petit cri.

"Emma, hein?"

Bella me sourit. "Et oui je ne connaissais pas son sexe avant qu'elle soit née donc nous n'avions pas choisi de prénom. Avant qu'il ne soit interdit de l'appeler nous parlions une fois par jour, ça a duré pendant les sept premiers mois de ma grossesse. Il m'avait fait promettre que s'il fallait que je fasse ça toute seule un morceau de mon prénom devrait être dans celui du bébé. Maintenant je ne voulais certainement pas l'appeler Isabella Junior et je voulais aussi qu'Edward en fasse partie. Alors voilà c'est… Emma Marie Cullen."

"Alors E, Emma et… Marie?"

"Oh désolée! C'est mon deuxième prénom et celui de ma petite princesse maintenant." Nous rîmes tous et Emma aussi et elle tira sur une mèche de cheveux de Bella, comme pour donner son accord.

"C'est un beau prénom et il lui convient parfaitement," dis-je honnêtement.

"Merci Angela."

"Alice m'a dit qu'il rentrait pour de bon cette fois? Vous devez avoir hâte, hein?"

"Oh absolument," soupira-t-elle. "Il a fini son service conformément à son contrat. On va pourvoir s'attaquer à un autre chapitre de notre vie maintenant. Pour la semaine qui arrive peu importe d'où il revient… le travail avec les couches seront dévolues à papa," dit-elle me faisant rire. " L'avoir ici chaque jour est un énorme changement dans nos vies. Il ne peut pas être plus bienvenu, cependant." L'expression de Bella n'était qu'anticipation et excitation avec une joie sans limite.

Ça me parut l'endroit parfait pour arrêter, je regardai Mike et il hocha la tête pour me le confirmer. Puis je me tournai vers Bella.

"Eh bien on dirait que nous avons tout ce que nous voulons pour le moment. A quelle heure faut-il que vous alliez à la base?"

"Je dois y être à dix-sept heures, il faut quarante-cinq minutes pour y aller." Elle regarda l'horloge. "Nous avons donc encore deux heures avant de partir. Pas vrai Emma? Es-tu impatiente de rencontrer papa?"

Emma gazouilla, son visage faisant un grand sourire. C'était un bébé joyeux. Un peu de bave s'échappa de ses lèvres et Bella l'essuya avec un mouchoir.

Mike murmura quelques ordres et l'équipe se dispersa pour faire ce qu'elle devait. Je regardai autour de nous et une fois de plus, mes yeux tombèrent sur la citrouille. Je ne pus résister de demander à Bella et fut soulagée qu'elle ne semble pas offensée.

"Des suppositions?" demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

"Maintenant que vous m'avez raconté les débuts de votre histoire d'amour avec Edward, je sais que les citrouilles sculptées ont une place particulière dans votre relation," plaisantai-je. "Mais quant à ce que ça signifie je ne sais pas."

"D'accord, alors permettez-moi de vous montrer. Prenez-la." Elle posa Emma sur mes genoux. Je n'avais tenu de bébé qu'une fois dans ma vie alors j'étais un peu nerveuse. Je fus soulagée qu'elle ne se mette pas à crier et que la façon dont je la tenais semble lui convenir.

Bella marcha vers le trône de la citrouille… euh la table, et doucement tourna le côté sculpté vers moi. Quand elle la bougea je réalisai qu'il y en avait une autre plus petite cachée derrière la première.

Un sentiment de tendresse balaya mon cœur une fois de plus, quand je vis ce que Bella avait gravé. En haut de la grosse citrouille il y avait un cœur avec E à l'intérieur et plus bas un autre cœur avec un B.

La plus petite citrouille… avait un cœur aussi et pap était gravé dessus.

"J'ai essayé mais papa ne rentrait pas. Pap marche aussi, non?"

Je dus ravaler la boule dans ma gorge avant de pouvoir parler. "C'est parfait."

Je rendis Emma à Bella qui me regardait attentivement. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Avant que je puisse répondre la sonnette retentit et Bella partit pour répondre. Mon regard tomba sur la porte de derrière que Mike avait ouverte pour avoir un peu de lumière. J'allai vers elle.

"Hey Ang!" m'arrêta Eric. "Ce sont les parents d'Edward qui arrivent. Nous devrions les interviewer aussi, non?"

"Ouais, euh donne-moi quelques minutes. Qu'ils s'installent et dis à Mike de choisir ce qu'il veut faire. Je serai là… bientôt." J'avais du mal à garder mes émotions sous contrôle donc je crachai pratiquement ces mots et courus vers le porche.

Je m'accrochai à la balustrade en prenant de grandes inspirations et en essayant de réfréner toutes ces émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi.

Voir les citrouilles, le travail que Bella avait fait et l'amour qu'elle avait mis dedans pour accueillir son mari après neuf longs mois de solitude me touchait profondément. Ça me fit penser aux petites mais ô combien spéciales, choses que Tyler et moi avions faites pour l'autre au début de notre relation.

 _Que nous est-il arrivé?_

 _Quand avions-nous cessé de faire cet effort en plus pour rendre l'autre heureux?_

Je restai là, debout, pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de me calmer quand je sentis la présence de quelqu'un à côté de moi. Une seconde plus tard, Bella apparut dans mon champ de vision.

"Je suis désolée, j'étais sur le point de rentrer."

"Non!" m'arrêta-t-elle. "Restons ici pour discuter un peu et on peut aussi se tutoyer."

Je fis comme elle demanda mais nerveusement.

"Edward me dit souvent que je suis un peu curieuse. Moi je préfère considérer que _je rends service,"_ dit-elle, souriant. "Tu es ici, à travailler, le jour d''Halloween. Je suis sûre qu'Alice va tous vous faire travailler ce soir, sur ce "film" pour que tout soit prêt pour demain. En échange, je tiens à t'aider avec ce truc qui te tracasse." J'allai l'interrompre mais elle me fit taire d'un regard." Oui, je sais, j'ai vu que tu es une professionnelle et que tu ne laisseras pas tes problèmes personnels interférer avec ton travail. Ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Tu sembles être une personne très gentille, Angela et si tu me le permets, je voudrais être là pour toi. Pour écouter, te conseiller... tout ce que tu veux."

Pendant un moment, je la regardai simplement. Son visage était plein de compréhension, aucun jugement dans ses yeux. Cela me donna la force nécessaire pour parler de mes peurs les plus profondes à quelqu'un qui m'était étranger il y avait encore quelques heures. Mais elle avait raison. Cela me bouffait de l'intérieur depuis un certain temps. Tous mes amis étaient aussi ceux de Tyler. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de leur parler de nos problèmes, je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent mal de lui et créer plus de problèmes que nous n'en avions déjà.

Peut-être qu'un point de vue impartial était juste ce qu'il me fallait pour me vider la tête.

Avec cette pensée, je me mis à parler. "C'est à propos de ma relation avec mon petit- ami, Tyler. Tyler Crowley."

Je m'arrêtai, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Hé, ne t'inquiète à propos du professionnalisme en ce moment. C'est entre nous. Je suis ton amie et je te demande juste ce qui te tracasse. Tu vas me le dire, n'est-ce pas? Tu peux le faire." Je souris quand elle répéta mes propres mots. "D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu la moitié de ce qui était de toute évidence une conversation personnelle entre toi et ton petit-ami, avec mon sein qui sortait de ma chemise. Alors, à ce stade, tu peux tout me dire..." Elle haussa les épaules.

Je ris jusqu'aux larmes. L'image qu'elle venait d'évoquer était coincée dans mon esprit, chaque fois que je m'arrêtai de rire je repensai a cette image et le rire revenait en force jusqu'à ce que la tension… s'en aille.

"Mon Dieu, j'avais besoin de ça," marmonnai-je, soupirant. "Alors, oui ... Tyler. Nous étions amoureux… au lycée, tout comme Edward et toi. Nous étions acceptés dans la même université et nous sommes restés dans nos dortoirs respectifs au cours de ces années. Après l'obtention de nos diplômes, je me suis dit, quelle est la prochaine étape? Nous allions sortir dans le monde réel, commencer à travailler, gagner de l'argent et débuter nos vies d'adultes. Je pensais qu'emménager ensemble était la prochaine étape."

"Ça me semble raisonnable," dit Bella.

"Tyler... est difficile à connaître. Il avait eu une vie difficile. Ses parents... Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment là pour lui, menant leurs vies chacun de leur côté et quand ils étaient à la maison, tout ce qu'il se souvient d'eux est de comment ils se disputaient. C'est ce qu'il a vu toute sa vie et ça l'a rendu méfiant. Il ne fait pas confiance aux gens. L'enfer, même moi j'ai dû briser sa méfiance petit à petit pour apprendre à le connaître, à l'aimer."

Je m'arrêtai un instant.

"Jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme, tout était parfait. Il y avait des sorties romantiques, des fleurs sans raison, des appels téléphoniques au milieu de la nuit juste pour entendre la voix de l'autre. Mais, depuis que nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble, il est devenu... difficile. Tyler est habitué à vivre seul et partager un même espace le conduit à des discussions inutiles qui finissent en disputes."

"Je peux comprendre cela," dit-elle. Ça m'étonna.

"Tu peux?"

"Bien sûr. Tout n'était pas rose dans notre relation. Au début c'était très compliqué de vivre ensemble quand Edward rentrait après un déploiement. Il voulait que les choses soit à sa façon, moi à la mienne. Pendant quelques semaines, nous étions sur les charbons ardents et copieusement frustrés par tout ça. Et la frustration se déversait sur l'autre car il n'y avait que nous deux."

"Je… Je ne comprends pas. Je vois comment tu parles d'Edward, de votre relation. Il est plus que clair que tu l'aimes plus que ta propre vie. Mes parents, ma sœur et son mari... ils sont comme ça aussi. Alors pourquoi voudriez-vous…" Je ne pouvais pas trouver le mot juste.

"Pourquoi voudrions-nous nous bagarrer?" suggéra Bella et je hochai la tête.

"Oh, Angela. Si tu aimes quelqu'un, cela ne signifie pas que tu doives toujours être d'accord avec cette personne ou que tu doives entièrement changer ta personnalité pour t'adapter aux besoins de l'autre. Lorsque Tyler et toi étiez à l'école, puis à l'université, vous ne vous voyez pas autant que maintenant que vous dormez sous le même toit. Au début, on se montre toujours sous notre meilleur jour, on se maquille, on met du parfum, de la lingerie sexy, on se rase les jambes... tout cela et bien plus encore. Vivre ensemble ne marche que si nous sommes prêts à voir cette même personne en sueur, porter une culotte de grand-mère ou un boxer miteux, avoir des cernes ou des larmes de frustration dans les yeux et l'aimer de la même manière.

"Les choses les plus stupides semblent sacrément importantes quand on est déterminé à se bagarrer avec l'autre."

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui, bien sûr. Quand on vit ensemble, il faut faire des compromis sur le choix de la lessive à acheter, quelles chaînes de télévision regarder, de quel côté du lit dormir, savoir si oui ou non on peut déplacer les choses de l'autre sans lui demander, " dit-elle, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur monter à mes joues. "Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il disait à l'autre bout de la ligne mais tu aurais pu simplement lui dire que tu n'avais pas vu ses affaires, plutôt que de sous-entendre qu'il voulait que tu lui demandes la permission avant de toucher ses choses. Était-ce ce que Tyler a dit, ou était-ce ce que tu as choisi de croire?"

Je détournai les yeux mordant la lèvre tandis qu'une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

"Ce matin, il m'a dit que c'était moi qui l'avais poussé pour que nous emménagions ensemble. Que c'était ma décision, pas la sienne et que ce à quoi nous faisions face maintenant était de ma faute." Ma voix se brisa.

"Oh chérie." Bella me serra la main. "Je suis désolée qu'il ait dit cela. Qu'as-tu fait?"

"Je suis sortie aussi vite que j'ai pu. C'était juste avant que je vienne ici."

"Et avant ça? Que s'était-il passé?"

Je réfléchis. "Nous nous bagarrions à propos de... seigneur, je ne me souviens même pas comment ça a commencé. Attends, oui, c'était à cause de cette affectation. Je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi mais il avait déjà prévu la journée avec sa famille. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas sauf qu'il ne m'a pas invitée, il aurait pu me demander, rien que pour être poli."

Elle serra ma main. "Ah la famille... Il faudra lui demander de t'expliquer ça. Mais, il me semble qu'il a dit ça dans le feu de l'action. A-t-il essayé de présenter des excuses après? "

Je repensai au coup de téléphone. Le chuchotement de Tyler résonna dans mon cœur.

 _"Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit ce matin. S'il te plaît, je ne veux plus me battre."_

"Il… il a essayé," dis-je d'une voix étranglée. "Mais à ce moment-là, j'étais tellement en colère, que je n'écoutais pas et je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas me sentir concernée, faire marche arrière, paraître faible."

"Et voilà…" dit Bella immédiatement, me faisant lui faire face. "Tel que je vois les choses, vous voulez avoir raison tous les deux... mais la vérité c'est que vous êtes tous les deux du même côté, chérie. Tu n'es pas obligée de paraître forte devant lui. Il est la personne à qui tu devrais être en mesure de révéler tes faiblesses sans crainte de jugement ou prendre avantage de cela. Son éducation a fait qu'il est rigide et ton tempérament fait de toi une impatiente. Pour que ça marche il faut que tout cela change. Une relation ne peut pas fonctionner et prospérer sans compromis et l'équilibre des deux côtés."

Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'absorber ses paroles et leur signification.

"Les relations sont difficiles," me plaignis-je, mais l'instant d'après, je le regrettai.

Mes problèmes n'avaient _rien_ de difficile comparés à ceux que Bella et Edward avaient affronté et dépassé. Au moins l'homme que j'aimais n'était pas des milliers de kilomètres de là, luttant chaque jour contre la mort dans des conditions difficiles. Il était près de moi et pourtant, nous nous étions obstinément permis de nous éloigner, si bien qu'à ce stade, c'était comme si un océan nous séparait.

Bella se mit à rire, ne prenant - heureusement - pas mal mon commentaire. "Elles le sont. La seule chose que tu dois décider c'est, est-ce que cela en vaut la peine? Edward a pris sa chance, pendant une fête d'Halloween il y a quatorze ans, et moi aussi, quand j'ai tenu sa main pendant son enrôlement, parce que nous savions que nous, nous en valions la peine. Tu dois faire le même choix, Angela. Est-ce que Tyler en vaut la peine?"

Sur cette question simple mais poignante, elle étreignit mes épaules et rentra, me laissant à mes pensées décousues.

Quand je les rejoignis, environ dix minutes plus tard, Bella n'était nulle part, tout comme Emma. Alice était de retour, cette fois avec son mari, Jasper. Ils discutaient avec un couple qui, je supposais, était les parents d'Edward et les siens.

L'homme avait les cheveux blonds et était grand et musclé, tandis que la femme aux cheveux auburn avait un visage en forme de cœur et de profonds yeux d'émeraude. Son regard tomba sur moi, alors que je m'attardais maladroitement, et elle sourit. Alice me remarqua et me fit signe de venir vers eux. Elle me présenta et je serrai la main d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Ils étaient agréables et accueillants et ils me parlèrent de mon travail.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je compris que si c'était Alice qui dirigeait la division des médias de Cullen Inc., c'était M. Cullen qui possédait l'entreprise. Ce qui signifiait que j'étais assise là, à discuter de mon expérience au travail avec le patron de mon patron.

La prise de conscience aurait dû me rendre muette mais les Cullen semblaient être tellement simples et authentiques qu'il était difficile de se sentir mal à l'aise en leur présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice me prit à part et m'informa qu'ils avaient déjà interviewé M. et Mme Cullen pendant que j'étais à l'extérieur.

Je commençais à présenter des excuses mais elle m'arrêta. "Je ne te réprimande pas. Bella m'a dit que c'était important, ce que vous avait fait dehors et je lui fais confiance. Je te dis cela parce qu'il est presque temps pour Bella de partir, alors je veux que Mike et toi visionniez tout ce que vous avez tourné pour vous assurer que vous avez tout ce qu'il faut. Tout ce qui doit rester maintenant est l'arrivée de mon frère à la maison. D'accord?"

Je hochai la tête rapidement partant chercher Mike.

Au moment où nous finissions le visionnage de l'enregistrement, Bella descendit l'escalier avec Emma dans ses bras. Regardant de plus près, je m'aperçus que la grenouillère qu'Emma arborait un grand Jack-o-Lantern sur le devant.

"Waouh, tu prends Halloween vraiment au sérieux!" la taquinai-je, et Bella me fit un clin d'œil.

"Je te l'avais bien dit. Sais-tu qu'il m'a demandée en mariage à Halloween avec une citrouille sculptée _"Epouse-moi"_ en guise de bague?"

Je la regardai. "Tu rigoles?!"

Elle rit. "Pas du tout. D'autres couples ont la Saint Valentin, nous avons Halloween. C'est notre truc à nous. En plus, il est plus facile d'avoir une réservation pour un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant confortable et romantique pendant Halloween…"

Elle dit au revoir à Alice, Carlisle et Esmée, qui attendraient à la maison, pour donner un peu d'intimité à Edward pour retrouver d'abord sa fille et sa femme.

"Vous venez aussi?" nous demanda Bella, quand elle vit l'équipement de Mike.

"Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils resteront loin. Tu ne veux pas manquer le moment où Edward verra Emma pour la première fois," expliqua Alice.

Avec cela, Bella et Emma se dirigèrent vers la base en voiture et nous les suivîmes.

Une fois là-bas, nous nous installâmes à la place qui nous était attribuée, avec quelques autres parents qui étaient là pour enregistrer les retrouvailles de leurs propres familles. Seuls les membres proches avaient eu l'autorisation de s'approcher de l'endroit où le bus plein de soldats arriverait. J'espérai que la caméra de Mike avait un bon zoom. Je le lui demandai et je reculai rapidement quand il me lança un regard irrité.

Nous étions là depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand le bus arriva. Un par un, des hommes et des femmes vêtus d'uniformes, sortirent souriants, agitant leurs mains, criant de joie et marchant vers leurs familles.

"Là-bas," dit Mike, en regardant dans la caméra. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et il était là.

Le Major Edward Cullen.

La première chose que je vis fut ses cheveux courts cuivrés virevoltant dans le vent au-dessus de son mètre quatre-vingt-douze.

J'observai avec impatience quand il sortit de l'autobus, regardant alentour pour trouver sa famille. Le moment où elles attirèrent son œil fut assez évident car un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. A travers l'écran de Mike, qui zooma aussi loin que possible, je vis ses yeux verts briller à cause de ce qui ressemblait à de l'humidité.

Il fit quelque pas puis rapidement il sprinta jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Bella. Je pensais que sa première réaction serait de la prendre dans ses bras.

J'avais tort.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de toucher la joue de Bella et de picorer doucement ses lèvres, son autre main touchant automatiquement le dos de sa fille.

Reculant, il prit doucement Emma dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait son petit visage angélique.

Bella se blottit contre sa poitrine alors qu'Emma tapota sa joue à plusieurs reprises. Je sentis mes larmes se former lorsque je le vis saisir la main d'Emma, la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser doucement.

Je ne pus réprimer le sanglot dans ma gorge quand il regarda Bella, de l'émerveillement et de l'admiration plein les yeux puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser plus intimement qu'avant. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, attirant son corps contre le sien, tandis qu'ils déversaient l'équivalent de désir, de passion et de l'amour de ces neuf mois de séparation dans un seul baiser.

Tout à ce que je ressentais en ce moment était la peine dans ma poitrine et le désir intense d'avoir les bras de Tyler autour de moi, ses doigts essuyant les larmes de mes yeux, comme toujours et entendre sa voix grave murmurer à mon oreille que tout allait bien se passer.

Je voulais... j'avais besoin qu'il soit avec moi, maintenant et à jamais.

 _"Tu dois faire le même choix, Angela. Est-ce que Tyler en vaut la peine?"_ m'avait demandé Bella.

J'avais ma réponse.

Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, Bella nous fit signe, nous sourit et agita sa main, demandant à Edward de faire de même. Ils passèrent au bureau pour remplir des documents et prendre les bagages d'Edward.

Nous retournâmes rapidement à la maison, pour tout mettre en place, pour enregistrer l'arrivée d'Edward à son domicile.

Il était aussi ému que pendant les retrouvailles à la base, avec des câlins et des baisers, des larmes et des sourires, des tapes dans le dos et des cris de joie.

Edward n'avait pas encore lâché Emma depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et personne ne lui avait demandé de le faire. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui caresser les cheveux ou d'embrasser ses joues et elle adorait cela. Elle ne pleura qu'une fois, juste un petit cri mécontent, lorsque sa couche devait être changée. Son papa bondit pour le faire et Bella essuya les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur son visage.

Mme Cullen et Alice avaient préparé de la nourriture et elles nous demandèrent de nous joindre à eux, même si nous essayâmes de refuser pour leur laisser un peu de temps en famille.

La sonnette retentit et Bella alla répondre.

"Angela?" appela-t-elle, moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle me fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil quand j'arrivais jusqu'à elle.

"Quelqu'un veut te voir."

Intriguée, je me tournai et tombai nez à nez avec un Tyler très nerveux devant la porte.

"Peut-on parler?" demanda-t-il, parce que ma bouche semblait soudain ne pas vouloir coopérer.

Maladroitement, nous nous assîmes sur la plus haute marche sous le porche. Un silence inconfortable et persistant s'installa entre nous puis soudainement Tyler commença à parler.

"Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi parce que je ne t'ai pas invitée à passer la journée avec ma famille. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir expliqué avant mais j'ai mes raisons, Angela. " Il parlait vite, comme s'il était inquiet que je l'arrête, ou de perdre son courage s'il s'arrêtait entre les phrases. "S'il te plaît, écoute-moi!"

"Je t'écoute," lui dis-je d'une voix douce, et à en juger par son expression, il fut surpris.

Il continua rapidement. "Angie... Je ne voulais pas t'exposer à ce monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous faisons semblant d'avoir ces repas en famille pour les vacances alors que nous pouvons à peine nous tolérer les uns les autres. Je tends à garder les choses pour moi mais mes parents... tout ce qu'ils ont à dire à l'autre… ce sont des railleries, des insultes cryptiques et des sarcasmes. De l'autre côté…" soupira-t-il, en rencontrant mes yeux. "Ta famille... Tu as été élevée différemment. Tu avais devant tes yeux un parfait exemple d'amour, des relations honnêtes. Je sais que c'est ce que tu attendais de moi, de nous et je t'ai déçue."

"Tyler, no…"

"Attends," plaida-t-il. "Laisse-moi finir. Nous nous disputons à propos de petites choses et j'ai peur, Angie. J'ai craint que si tu voyais mes parents, l'amertume qui les habite et qui a détruit leur mariage, tu renoncerais à moi."

Je respirai profondément et je me rapprochai de lui. "Tout ce que je voulais était partager ma vie avec toi. Tes pensées, tes sentiments. Je t'aime, Tyler. Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à vivre…" Nous ricanâmes tous les deux. "Mais tu ne ranges jamais derrière toi! Je le fais et puis tu m'accuses de déplacer tes affaires."

"Tu sais comment est Alice" gémit-il. "Je déteste être en retard dans mon travail pour elle. Je sais que tu es pareille." Il me regarda avec insistance et je hochai la tête d'un air penaud. "J'admets que j'ai tendance à poser les choses ici et là, mais si tu me disais juste où tu veux mettre les choses, ou les laisser sur la table de travail, nous pourrions éviter ce qui est arrivé ce matin, n'est-ce pas? "

"Je suppose que nous pourrions," murmurai-je avec un sourire. Je saisis sa main et la serrai légèrement.

"Et les autres choses... Nous commençons juste à vivre ensemble. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous adapter mais avec un peu de patience, je pense que nous pouvons arranger tout ça." Il me regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et cela fit éclater tous les murs de colère et de cynisme qui avait mis mon cœur en cage.

"J'aime ça, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile. Nous allons devoir y travailler," lui dis-je. "Mais, je crois que nous en valons la peine."

"Oui nous en valons la peine," dit-il. Son expression changea et ce sourire en coin dont j'étais tombée amoureuse il y a cinq ans, réussit encore à faire accélérer mon pouls et rougir mon visage de désir.

Il connaissait l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, bâtard arrogant qu'il était, il se pencha avec un sourire narquois. Je le rencontrai à mi-chemin, laissant nos lèvres parler pour nous.

Nos bras s'enroulèrent autour de l'autre, tandis que nous nous embrassâmes avec cette passion qui avait toujours été là mais s'était perdue quelque part dans la bataille de nos egos.

Cette sensation de ses mains qui doucement mais fermement encadraient mon visage, ses lèvres douces et chaudes glissant entre les miennes, ses bras m'enveloppant fort, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me laisser partir... c'était tout ça qui m'avait manqué ce dernier mois et le retrouver fit venir les larmes dans mes yeux. Il les vit quand nous nous séparâmes et les essuya avec ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il du fond de son cœur contre ma peau.

"Je t'aime aussi. Nous irons bien, Tyler. Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut."

Nous scellâmes cette promesse par un autre baiser.

"As-tu terminé? Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison?" demanda-t-il.

"Donne-moi juste une minute."

Je retournai à l'intérieur et Bella me rencontra dans le hall.

"Alooooors?"

"Je me demandais si je pouvais rentrer à la maison, maintenant." Je me mordis la lèvre mais ne pus m'arrêter de sourire.

Bella sourit aussi. "Maison, hein? Bien sûr que tu peux aller!"

"Mais Alice…"

Elle balaya mes préoccupations d'un revers de la main. "Je lui parlerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Edward vint et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Je vis Bella pratiquement se fondre contre lui et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"On m'a dit que vous avez sympathisé et qu'Angela connaît chaque détail de notre vie," dit-il joyeusement, nous regardant.

"Je ne dirais pas **tous** les détails..." Bella lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il fredonnait, lui souriant à elle, l'adoration brillant dans ses yeux verts. "Je saurais tout quand on verra la vidéo, amour."

"Voilà, tu verras par toi-même." Elle tapota sa poitrine.

Edward se tourna vers moi, tendant la main et je la serrai. "Merci d'avoir fait cela, Angela. Je suis impatient de voir ce que vous avez créé pour nous."

Je leur souris. Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, il n'y avait aucune trace de tristesse dans mon esprit. Leur interaction aimante ne me remplit de rien d'autre que d'espoir et de joie.

"Ce fut un plaisir et un honneur de passer la journée à écouter une merveilleuse histoire d'amour et de rencontrer la petite adorable Mlle Emma Cullen, " leur dis-je." Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir servi notre nation."

Bella avança et m'embrassa.

"Je te remercie. Vraiment," murmurai-je, ma voix pleine d'émotion.

"Ne t'éloigne pas trop, d'accord?" dit-elle. "Je vais demander ton numéro à Alice, et nous nous retrouverons pour déjeuner."

Je souris. "J'aimerai ça." Et sur ce, je leur dis au revoir.

Je descendais les marches où Tyler m'attendait. Il se tourna quand j'arrivai sur la dernière, sourit et tendit sa main. Je la pris, et ensemble, nous avançâmes dans ce que j'espérais être le début d'un nouveau chapitre - plus heureux - de nos vies.

* * *

 _ **Nous avons bien aimé les deux histoires entrecroisées,**_

 _ **L'histoire de Bella et d'Edward est très émouvante et**_

 _ **Angela est très touchante aussi…**_

 _ **Alors quelles sont vos impressions?**_


End file.
